4ever
by brownsugar09
Summary: What happened if Duncan broke up with Courtney and wanted to be with Gwen and will do ANYTHING to get her but she likes Trent. Will Duncan get Gwen? Or will he be left crushed? Find out! : MIGHT CHANGE TO TEEN FOR ACTIONS AND LANGUAGE.
1. I hav 2 tell u

Don't worry I like Gwen and Trent and Gwen and Cody, but I can still like this couple 2!

These are all 2 the people who LOVE GwenXDuncan. Cause I know there isn't a lot.

----------------------------/3-------------------------------------

**GWEN'S POV**

I was walking through the forest after Chris's crappy food challenge. I was holding my stomach while the other hand clamped on my mouth holding down chunks. _If it went down gross, I don't even want to know how bad it tastes coming back up! _I finally sat down on an old stump near a river. I pulled out my sketch book and a feathered, dark purple pen. I started sketching but I heard a crackling noise. I turned around to see a shadowy figure. _Great! The last person I wanted to see! _

"Hey, Babe!" Duncan said breaking the silence. I took a big sigh I knew sooner or later my stomach would burst. "Duncan, I'm not in the mood..." I said back holding my stomach again. "Just saying hi, geez! Are you always the loner in the group?" I my eyes widened as fury rushed through my veins. I stood up "What is that supposed to mean Mr. Delinquent?" His eyes widened at my outburst.

"Hey Babe, chill!" He said putting a hand on my shoulder. Don't touch me! I said pulling away and grabbing my things and leaving. "Don't you have better things to do with Courtney?" I asked rudely. We kinda figured out about the "Playa De Losers" thing and always snuck over there. "Nah...We kinda got into a fight and broke up with me. And technically we were never going out." I gave him a piercing look. "SO YOUR GOING FOR ME NOW!?" He flinched at my out burst. "I like Trent not you!" I said exiting the scene. All of a sudden I felt my stomach squeeze as I ran to a tree hole and puked my guts out. "Jeez! I said take it easy! I wasn't going for you."

My eyes widened as I looked outside the tree to find Duncan with a hand on my back. "WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" I was fed up of this. "Well, at least let me help you with one thing" he said to me with a grin on his face. "WHAT!!!!?????" I exclaimed. He licked his thumb and rubbed it on the corner of my mouth. "UH! I hate you!" I said storming off.

**DUNCAN'S POV**

I walked back to the guys cabins and got a couple of things that I had forgotten into my beaten up duffel bag. "Hey, Duncan? What's up?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to see DJ with his 2 big duffel bags ready to go on the cruise ship. "Ya ready to go?" I got up and picked up the stuff I had. "Yeah...Totally" I said remembering what Gwen said.

I got on the boat and looked out the window.

_I don't care what she says or what other people think, I am getting Gwen, No matter what._


	2. Love and War

**DUNCAN'S POV**

I was coming back from the vacation from that crappy island. Don't get me wrong, I mean it was great and all...but I couldn't get Gwen out of my head. Her teal and black gothic hair, her dark mascara eyes, and even her dark clothes. I missed it all. I tried to hide it through the whole trip but when we each got into our own rooms after the long day and party loaded night I always felt like their was something missing to all the fun I was having...Gwen.

I was packing my things into my beaten up suitcase when I heard foot steps from behind me.

"You almost ready dude?" I heard a blonde party boy say. I turned around but I didn't notice a heart shaped necklace I made from an old piece of wood sticking out of my shirt. "What's that?" Geoff asked me curiously.

"Nothing." I recalled quickly hoping he would change the subject.

"Something with Courtney involved?" I have a habit of having a short temper and snapped back at him.

"None of your business, 'buddy', got that? As I got up into his face and poked him harshly in the chest.

"N-no...just wondering..." He replied stepping away from me slowly until finally the door closed and I was alone again...deep in my thoughts again...oh, who am I kidding I need to forget about her for once! I held my head as I moaned in pain as a headache escaped my brain.

_Come on Duncan, pull yourself together! _I yelled in my head as I sat on the huge bed. I finally felt the boat stop as I got up with my stuff and left with a deep sigh. I just felt like screaming out to the world that I loved Gwen. But what would everyone else think of me...that I'm a big softy over love.

"That trip was AWESOME!" Is all I could hear Geoff say before I jumped of the boat. Everybody then looked at me waiting for some kind of response.

"Yeah, to bad _you girls _missed out!" I finally said laughing and I could see the piercing aggression in all their eyes. I had to admit it was kinda hot looking on Gwen...

"Welcome back male campers!" We heard over the intercom. We all turned. "Today 2 campers will bring the drama back to total drama island" Then we all looked at each other with wide eyes.

"What do you mean '2 campers'?" I heard the gothic beauty yell back at him. We heard a boat from behind us. "Ah, crap" Eva. I knew what was going to happen. But it didn't come out that way...instead of going after Bridgette, she went after Gwen.

"Your not so tough anymore are you goth-girl!?" She exclaimed at her while Gwen looked surprised and hurt at the out-burst. I finally snapped after about a minute of the words that I really shouldn't repeat of live television. I stood in front of Gwen and pushed Eva out of Gwen's face.

"You gotta mess with me before you mess my girl." I said threatening. All Eva could do was give me a shocking look with piercing eyes.

"your girl?" Gwen asked as I tried to keep my consontration on glaring at Eva.

Aww! Looks like you are wimpier than I thought you were.

"Hey! You know what? You don't need to talk to him like that!" Gwen said getting out from behind me.

"How 'bout you shut up!" Eva said as she pushed Gwen head first on the dock.

"Gwen!" I yelled as I snapped pushing Eva right off the dock into the water. I then ran over to her. I put a hand on her back to help her sit up as she coughed. I had a worried look on my face as I kissed her gently. But she pushed away weakly.

"Duncan...I-I t-told you t-to stop doing th-that. She said forcing and choking up words.

"I know, but I can't stand to see my 'sexy babe' get hurt." I said with now a softer look on my face. I could see her blush a little as she got up and walked away unsteadily. After Izzy's entrance Chris exclaimed through the megaphones:

"Now I want everyone to report to the Outdoor ampi-theater, Maclean out!" As I started walking to the theater I felt a firm hand grasp around my arm as it pulled me back.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!!!!????" I heard someone say as they held my throat pushing me against a wall. As I turned my head I saw Trent with a blood curtling look on his face.

"What? I can't express my feelings- GAK!" I felt his hand tighten around my neck.

"Listen you punk-wanna-be, you stay away from Gwen from now on." He said in a serious tone.

"You can't say what I can and can't do." I said breathing heavily. His hand tightened around my neck as beads of sweat went down my face.

"I'm not joking! Stay. Away. From. Her." He said threatening.

"Make me..." I said back sending shivers down anyone's spine. Ya, I was asking for it. But, it was worth it, I've seen scarier faces in prison.

"Trent?" We heard a faint voice yell. It was Gwen. "Trent where are you?" He let go of my throat as he walked away after saying:

"You better watch your back prison break boy." He said poking me in the chest. I saw them together as they left. They kissed. They hugged. They left. It made my heart break and melt. But it didn't show on my face.

_I'm in the game now...and I'm gonna to win._


	3. Dare Ya

I was sooooo excited for the next chapter! ^-^ So I figured I'd do it :D Ya, I put a spin on this ep that will probably happen a lot... :b

---------/3-------------/3----------------/3------------

**GWEN'S POV**

I sat down on the edge of the second row. I wasn't pleased at what Duncan did but I was still glad he stood up for me._ NO! Get him out of your head! I love Trent, not Duncan! Right? _I groaned as my head hit the table hard.

"Hey, you O.K.?" I heard Trent ask me as he rubbed my shoulder.

"I'm fine." I said with a big sigh of irritation escaped my blue lips. I picked up my now throbbing head and cupped my hand to my chin while I listened to Chris. Well...sort of, I was actually deep in thought.

_You don't like Duncan! I mean, seriously! Duncan!? Yeah right..._ I suddenly got a worried look on my face. Luckily, nobody saw it. I saw Duncan looking forward...not at me...I got curious and to admit it...I kinda missed it.

"Gwen...GWEN!" I snapped out of it as Chris called my name...5 or 6 times. "Ya ready for your painful challenge?" He said to me with a devious grin. Duncan still didn't look as I got up and walked over to the wheel. I spun as it went silent only the sound of the wheel flicking the arrow again and again until it slowed down. It landed on some rapid turtle picture...

"What the heck is that?" I said pointing at the turtle sign.

"Let me show you..." He said tugging my arm to guide me over to a small hockey goal. "You have to stay in the goal for 10 seconds without saying uncle." He said leaving me alone.

"Uhh..." I had to admit I was scared but I had to do it if I wanted to win. I didn't notice that Duncan was looking at me with worried eyes and I finally looked back at him with worried eyes. I snapped my head back at the painful snapping turtles.

"Ready...Set...G-" I squinted my eyes as I awaited my painful welcome to the turtles.

"WAIT!!!!" Duncan said standing up and walking down. "I'll take her place." He said very confident. He walked over and stood next to me. I blushed a little as I bit my bottom lip trying to fight it.

"Uh, ya sure about that? Cause if you DO make the 10 seconds Gwen is out." Chris said back at him confused. He looked at me and I looked back at him. I kind of had that you don't have to do that look and a sad touched look on my face.

"I'll do it." He said after glaring at Trent and back at me and Chris. I felt my head go down but a gentle hand touched my chin to lift my head back up. He leaned near my ear and whispered "_Don't worry, I'll lose...I'll do anything for you._" I felt something in my gut to do something. I gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. You know. Like the ones is Europe. I leaned to his ear.

"_Thanks_" I said with a soft smile. As soon as it started I saw Trent just give him a 'I'm gonna kill you' kinda look. Don't get me wrong. I still LOVED Trent. Duncan wasn't my type. A friend thats all...

I pretty sure...


	4. Extacy and Pain

Sorry about the long await for this story to continue! ^^' I kind of got busy in school and then forgot about the whole story! Don't worry I'll edit the SOS story to today (hopefully) I will start working on the "Moving Past" story to, since that will probably be my longest story.

BTW: Thanks for all your reviews!

-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----

**GWEN'S POV**

I sat and watched as Duncan went through excrutianting pain. I felt so bad for excepting him to take my place. _No! Get that out of your head! What are you sick?!_ I mentally slapped myself.

I heard Trent whisper to Geoff and Owen of how retarded Duncan looked. I wanted to speak up but my voice box clogged.

"What Gwen?" Trent asked me with concern.

I turned around with an 'aww' expression replying: "n-nothing." Then I turned back around to watch the rest of the tortures. Since Duncan made it through, I had to watch him get his life risked many times.

I was on the verge of tears, holding my head down so my dark hair would cover my eyes. Trent noticed this.

"I'll comfort you later, babe." He said which gave a bad feeling in my stomach. Do I really want this? _Of course I do! This is Trent! Not DUNCAN! _The voice echoed through my head.

After Lashawna won and Eva got pissed off, we all got unshackled as Chris let us do what we wanted for the rest of the day until the campfire ceremony with those sweet, savory marshmellows. I wanted to get kicked off so bad right now it was knotting up my stomach. It felt like the day that Duncan started flirting with me. I wanted to be away from all of this.

As I walked back to the cabins I was pulled by a firm arm that pushed me against the back wall. You could hear me starting to whimper as my spine cracked under the pressure slamming into the log cabin.

"I can make that better to." Said a soothing voice. It wasen't Duncan, it was Trent. He fearcly crushed his lips to my neck making a purplish-blue mark. He traveled down as he put his hand in my skirt. I tried to push away, but his strength was atleast 3 times more than mine.

"S-stop!" I tried not to moan over the soothing kissed trail. He smiled and replied.

"Don't worry, you will feel REAL good after all of this." I struggled.

"I don't think my princess likes that." Came a serious voice. I only saw a shadow. Wide eyed and blushing I let out gasps as I was paralyzed.

Trent just glared. He snapped his wrists off of mine as he stomped over to the figure. He put a fist out but the shadow dodged it coming to stand next to me. I felt so…so defensless right at that moment. I knew I had to show some kind of gratitude that the person would love.

The face turned around slowly, as I saw bright blue pupils look at me with a sweet but deviant smile. I gasped and fell backwards at the person I was going to show my full greatness for.

"D-duncan!?" I asked surprised. I saw Trent's shadow coming back at Duncan fast. My mouth gaped as Duncan was know concerned at my expression but didn't turn around fast enough. "Look out!" I screamed. It was to late, for some reason I felt my chest sink as Duncan got punched right across the face. Like Trent just punched my glass heart.

"DUNCAN!!!!" I yelled tears rolling down my eyes. Trent walked away from the unconcious body and came back to me with a sly smile across his face. What was I going to do know?


End file.
